Soul of the Fighter
by Z Puppet Master
Summary: The war of the gods is comming to the end can the warriors defeat the god of destruction Pandemino
1. Chapter 1

Soul of the Fighter

I do not own the rights to any of the shows or games that I have borrowed the characters from.

What would happen if there was two gods that did not agree on anything? Well they probably would have a huge fight that may tear the fabric of space and time. Well that is what this story is about the god Pandemino and the goddess Cosnesise. The powers of these two beings have brought forth fighters from space and time to fight for the sake of the dimensions…

Chapter 1

The war begins.

The forest was calm when the once man now mostly machine called Yoshimitsu fell from the sky and landed in the middle of it. All he could remember is that he was sitting enjoying a view of a burning city then he found himself plummeting into nothing and now he is here in a forest. After he stands he hears a scream from above and jumps out of the way in time as a man with an oni mask and a shell on his head with a flag on his back. "I am the bandit Yoshimitsu and I will assist you in your death."

"And why would you know if I want to die or not for you do not know who I am I am Yoshimitsu the one who was once a man and now machine. I am named after my ancestor for I am just as valiant as he." Said Yoshimitsu T.

"Ahhhh I see you are named Yoshimitsu also so this should be the battle to see which Yoshimitsu is better." Said Yoshimitus S as he took up his sword ready for the fight. Yoshimitsu T drew his two swords ready to fight back. The fight went on Yoshimitsu S used his flag to help fight the two swords wielder as they were fighting they felt a surge of energy that made the flag on Yoshimitsu S's back into a blade and made his shell helmet become long razor hair and his oni mask became more demonic in looks. Yoshimitsu T gained the wings of an insect and his armor became demonic and boned. They then looked at each other and laughed. Then there was a flash of red light.

"What in the world are you doing you should be fighting why the hell are you not fighting." The man that appeared from the light said.

"And who in the world of gold are you?" asked Yoshimitsu S.

"I am the god of Destruction and Chaos, I am Pandemino. And I am the one who brought your descendent to this realm." He said in a commanding voice.

"So just because you say you are a god we are supposed to fight for no reason. You are a suicidal man you know." Said Yoshimitsu T.

"Well then instead of talking let us kill this man." Said Yoshimitsu S. They both take up their fighting stance. Yoshimitsu T. strikes Pandemino and throws him into another dimension he then starts to strike him with energy slashes from his swords. The last thing he does is a cross slash that brings them back to this dimension. Yoshimitsu S. then strikes him and starts to attack him with the sword and flag sword. The sword then becomes huge and he cuts Pandemino down the middle. Both Yoshimitsu and Yoshimitsu change back to normal.

"Is that all your Spirit Breaks can do pathetic neutrals." He raises his sword and when he swings down they see a light appear before them.

"Our agreement was that we would not fight with the warriors until one of our sides loses all of our fighters." Said a beautiful woman stopping the sword with a shield.

"They attacked me first. And for that matter one is yours and one is mine and they are not fighting to the death." He said pushing harder on the sword.

"But you even said that they are now neutral and so that means that you can't interfere." She said repelling him into a tree.

"Well then I guess we can't expect more than the unexpected." He said as he disappears in a fire.

"Are you alright?" she asked turning around. She was beautiful wearing old roman cloths.

"Yes I am thank you, but who are you?" Yoshimitsu S. asked

"I am Cosnesise the goddess of peace and creation and that was my brother we decided that we would settle our argument with warriors from space and time. We are always fighting and I don't know why.

"So shall we be concerned about this I mean we are neutrals." Yoshimitsu T. asked.

"No as neutrals you should not have that many challenges against you just watch your selves out their, he will try to rig you into fighting" she said.

"Thank you goddess." Yoshimitsu T. said. And with that they start walking and that is how the war of the gods happen in this dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Evil never agrees.

Inside the castle of Pandemino. "I am going to rip your mortal throat out," Nightmare yelled at Ulquiorra.

"Well try it you large dumb ass." Ulquiorra taunted and Nightmare rushed him slamming Soul Edge down and Ulquiorra blocked it with his zanpakuto. "Cero." With this command Ulquiorra blasted Nightmare with a cero.

Nightmare stood up and held out his demon hand and blasted Ulquiorra with demon energy. They fought for about ten minutes and when they gained the energy to blast each other into oblivion Pandemino appeared and screamed at them. "You fucking morons how dare you try to kill each other when your good counterparts are out their right the fuck now preparing to kill you."

They turned their energy and blasted the god and he stood their and collected the energy and blasted them both at the same time. "So this is the power of a god, that is great he could end this war but he and her prefer that we kill each other." Nightmare says.

"They are just like children." Ulquiorra says as he stands up. "May we go and have some fun of our own?"

"Of course," Nightmare said as he stood and opened the portal. They step inside.

As he stands their "why did I choose those two morons."


End file.
